


sweat equity

by wrennette



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, canon typical underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Petyr earns his first whorehouse on his knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and completely self indulgent, because Petyr/Power is the only realistic pairing in the world for him, and I also adore the idea of slutty Petyr.
> 
> (also yes, I know underage sex is bad, and prostitution is bad, and underage prostitution is especially bad, but I'm not in any way advocating for any of these things to happen in real life. This is fiction, undertaken not for profit, but to get this filth out of its spawning grounds in my head)

Petyr nibbled his lower lip, looking up at the man through his lashes. He was older than the boywhores trained in Lys and New Ghis, but that did not make him any less worthy of sucking a man’s cock. The thought sent colour rushing to Petyr’s cheeks, and he tilted his head just so, knowing the flush would make him look even younger, and coy. Even at 14 Petyr was small and slight, and by wearing his hair long and his jaw close shaved, he passed for a boy of half those years. 

“You’ll do,” the man growled, and Petyr prowled forward, swaying his narrow hips in affectation of a girl’s saunter. The man growled again, wordlessly this time, and soon Petyr was on his knees, gagging himself prettily on his customer’s cock. Petyr had watched enough girls give head to know how to make a show of it. He kept his lips glistening wet, his eyes soft and pleading. It didn’t hurt that he loved it, gods, he loved it, the way a man surrendered beneath his mouth and his hands. 

“On the bed, slut,” the man directed, and Petyr sashayed to the bed, tossing a coy look back over his shoulder. He bent over without being commanded, lifting his pert little bottom and offering it up. So he had miscalculated how much it would be to buy the whorehouse. It would still be his in the end. He’d just have to put in a little sweat equity.


End file.
